Benjamin Bridge
Benjamin B. Bridge *'Type:' Suspension Bridge Benjamin B. Bridge is a green suspension bridge at the end of the harbour who loves to watch everything that goes on. Bio Even though he can't move, Benjamin has had exciting moments, like oil rigs nearly crashing into him and ocean liners getting stuck under him. He is a very good friend with the tugboats and loves to socialize. He is however, sometimes grumpy and was portrayed as a bully in the episode Theodore and the Big Harbour. He also has a snoring problem, which sometimes keeps Rebecca the Research Vessel awake at night.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theodore_Tugboat#Other_characters Persona Benjamin Bridge enjoys telling jokes, riddles and rumors, which can cause a lot of confusion. Besides spreading rumors, Benjamin has a bad habit of snoring very loudly. Basis His design is based on the Angus L. Macdonald Bridge, the first of two bridges built to connect Halifax and Dartmouth. Appearances * Season 1 - Theodore and the Oil Rig, Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat (cameo), The Dark and Scary Cove, Foduck the Vigilant, Different Strokes - Different Boats (cameo), Hank and the Mermaid (cameo), True Blue Friends, Bumper Buddies (cameo), Theodore and the Welcome (cameo), Theodore the Vegetable (does not speak), The Day Ice Came to the Harbour (cameo), Theodore's Bad Dreams (cameo), Theodore's First Pull (cameo), Theodore and the Queen Theodore and the Big Harbour, Theodore and the Queen, Theodore and Bluenose (does not speak), Is Anybody Listening? (does not speak), George Buzzes the Dock (cameo), Best Friends (does not speak), and Theodore and the Big Harbour * Season 2 - Theodore's Whistle, George's Ghost (cameo), Theodore Changes Sides (cameo), Night Shift (does not speak), Whale of a Tug (do not speak), The Tugboat Pledge, Emergency (cameo), Theodore the Jokester, Foduck Stays Home, Theodore the Tug in Charge (does not speak), Theodore in the Middle (does not speak), Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser (do not speak), Snorri the Viking Ship (do not speak), Tug of the Year (do not speak), Theodore the Jokester, Emily the Vigorous (does not speak), Theodore's Day Off (cameo), and Foduck and the Rainbow (do not speak) * Season 3 - All Quiet in the Big Harbor (does not speak), Theodore to the Rescue (cameo), A Joke Too Far (does not speak), Theodore and the Ice Ship (does not speak), Big Harbor Fools Day, Grumpy Garbage Barge, Theodore Hugs the Coast (does not speak), Hank's Hiccups (does not speak), Theodore and the Northern Lights, Big Harbor Birthday, Theodore's Backwards Day (does not speak), Scally's Stuff (does not speak), Theodore's Big Friend (does not speak), Theodore and the Missing Barge (does not speak), Theodore and the Borrowed Bell, Emily's Close Call (does not speak), Emily's New Hat, Emily and the Tug-Of-War (does not speak), Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy (does not speak), Theodore and the Bully (does not speak), George and the Underwater Mystery, Hank and the Night Light (does not speak), and Theodore and the Pirate * Season 4 - Foduck's Hurt Feelings (does not speak), Theodore's New Job (cameo), Dartmouth Says Goodbye (cameo), George's Funny Noise (does not speak), Guysborough's Garbage (does not speak), Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove (cameo), Theodore Lands On Earth (does not speak), Sigrid and the Bumpers (cameo), Hank's Wheezy Whistle (does not speak), Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat (does not speak), Northumberland is Missing (cameo), Emily Goes Overboard (cameo), Rebecca and the Big Snore (does not speak), George and the Navy Ship (cameo), Emily's Easy Job (cameo), Nautilus and the Sinking Ship (does not speak), and Emily's Bruised Bumper (does not speak) * Season 5 - Hank Hurts a Ship, Theodore and the Harbour Crane (does not speak), Theodore On Time (does not speak), Theodore and the Buoy Boat, Theodore Gets Lost (cameo), Hank's Funny Feeling (does not speak), Theodore and the Runaway Ferry, Theodore and the Scared Ship, Hank and the Sunken Ship (cameo), George and the Flags (cameo), Theodore the Tattletug (do not speak), Emily Finds A Friend (does not speak), Hank's Cozy Cove (cameo), Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland (does not speak), Bedford's Big Move (does not speak), Emily Drifts Off (cameo), Guysborough Makes A Friend (does not speak), Pugwash is Gone! (cameo), Theodore and the Unsafe Ship (cameo), Foduck and the Shy Ship, Theodore's Bright Idea (does not speak), and Hank Floats Forward (do not speak) In the books Michelle Mulder written Benjamin Bridge is played as his real life counter part MacDonald Bridge. Trivia * Benjamin Bridge's Brio model portrays him as a railroad bridge instead of a road bridge Merchandising * Brio (discontinued) Gallery Image:BenjaminB.jpg Image:Benjamin.jpg Image:Benjamin2.jpg|Benjamin sleeping Image:BenjaminIce.jpg Image:Benjamin576PALshot.jpg Image:Benjamin3.jpg Image:MacDonaldBridge.PNG|Macdonald Bridge, Benjamin Bridge's counter part Image:Brio_benjamin.jpg|Brio model References Category:Buildings Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters